<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Sheets by StrawberryRain (DeadasDisko)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706972">In the Sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadasDisko/pseuds/StrawberryRain'>StrawberryRain (DeadasDisko)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadasDisko/pseuds/StrawberryRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little late-night banter and hanky-panky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is still; the endless darkness of space only lit by the twinkling of stars through the overhead window and the glow of the fish tank. Shepard sighs loudly, shuffling closer to Kaidan in bed.<br/><br/></p><p>He gets a mumbled “what’s wrong?” in response. <br/><br/></p><p>“Nothing, just can’t fuckin’ sleep.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Mmm, well try.” Strong arms curl around Shepard, inviting him closer. <br/><br/></p><p>A few moments of silence pass before Shepard whispers “you should kiss me,” into the darkness of the room. <br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan huffs a laugh. “You’re insatiable. It's gotta be at least one in the morning and <em> that's </em> your priority right now?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh c'mon, a little kiss and then I'm off to dreamland.” The Commander’s fingers graze Kaidan’s stubbled cheek. The Major opens his bleary eyes and smiles.<br/><br/></p><p>"Well, alright," Kaidan says. <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard grins then softly presses their lips together in a slow kiss. Their tongues tangle in the heat between them as the kiss escalates from chaste to feverish. <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard pulls back just slightly, lips still close enough for them to share the same breath. He smirks, smugly mumbling against his lover’s lips. "Bet you’re awake now, huh?”<br/><br/></p><p>"You said a 'little kiss', Lio. We have an early morning tomorrow, you know.”<br/><br/></p><p>Shepard slides his hips forward, slowly grinding against Kaidan’s thigh. He sighs through his nose, lust-blown eyes staring at Kaidan’s through the blue glow of the fish tank. “Is that your way of telling me to stop, Mr. Punctual?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I didn’t say that…”<br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan rests his hand on the back of his Commander’s neck, pulling him forward to tuck Shepard’s face against the crook of his neck. Shepard’s hips continue their movements, the only barrier between his growing election and Kaidan’s sleep-warmed skin are his briefs.<br/><br/></p><p>Hot puffs of breath brush against Kaidan’s sensitive neck as Shepard sighs against him, occasionally biting and kissing marks onto Kaidan's neck that the Major will surely come to regret tomorrow. The Commander’s breaths grow more ragged with each thrust. His lips latch onto Kaidan’s neck grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh.<br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan runs his fingers through Shepard’s wild grey hair, lightly tugging to get his attention.<br/><br/></p><p>“Hm?” Shepard’s lips pop free, eyes locking on a particularly large deep purplish-red mark left on Kaidan’s stubbled skin. <br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan groans in exasperation. “I was going to tell you not to leave any marks, but you already did, didn’t you?”<br/><br/></p><p>The Commander half-shrugs, kissing Kaidan sloppily on the cheek to mollify him.<br/><br/></p><p>“Wear a high collar tomorrow.” He pats Kaidan’s chest twice with a shit-eating grin. “Oh, or better yet, don’t,” he snickers. “The look on everyone’s faces would be priceless.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I think I’ll take the collar, thanks. What am I going to do with you?” Kaidan shakes head. <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard leans in closer, halfway on top of Kaidan, hair falling like a curtain around them. Into the space between them, he sweetly says, “you’re going to fuck me, that’s what.” His fingers trail down Kaidan’s jaw. “No, not just fuck me. Ream my ass into next week and make me your bitch.” <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard knows these comments make Kaidan cheeks heat like a blushing bride, and he fucking loves it.<br/><br/></p><p>Right on cue, Kaidan’s face goes ruddy and he looks scandalized at the comment. “How do you say this stuff with a straight face?” <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard rakes his fingers down Kaidan’s chest and rolls his hips. “I just do. Hot, right?” Shepard smirks.<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s very... you. It’s hot when we’re actually doing the reaming part, but I don’t think I'd even call it ‘reaming’ exactly.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I mean, you don’t have a monster cock but sometimes you fuck me so good my ass— “ Kaidan presses a finger to Shepard’s lips to stop him.<br/><br/></p><p>“How about you leave the sexy talk to me? Deal?” <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard dramatically sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fiiine but only because I love you.” He pecks Kaidan’s lips then grins. “Now, more reaming, less talking.”<br/><br/></p><p>Amused, Kaidan reaches down between them, working to slide Shepard’s boxer briefs down his hips. When his cock bobs free, the Major grasps the hot skin firmly, swiping his thumb over the glistening head.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh fuck...” Shepard whispers against Kaidan’s neck. “Fuck me, K.” <br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan smiles, planting a kiss on his lover’s head. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, hold on.”<br/><br/></p><p>As Kaidan reaches towards the nightstand for the lube, Shepard is already working spit-slicked fingers into himself in preparation. He shifts so he’s laying on his back. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hurry the fuck up.”<br/><br/></p><p>The lube cap snaps open, then closed once Kaidan has sufficiently coated his own cock and Shepard’s waiting hole. He preps Shepard a bit more, knowing the man is being a bit overzealous. The commander parts his legs further, gripping the sheets in anticipation. Kaidan nips at his neck as he aligns himself then slowly sinks inside of the wet heat with short, slow thrusts until Shepard has taken all of him. <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard whimpers, reaching up and digging his nails into Kaidan’s back. His muscled legs wrap around Kaidan’s hips, adjusting so the angle is just right. “More,” he demands, already looking wrecked with messy hair scattered on the pillow and cheeks colored red. <br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan pulls himself out to the head then thrusts back in to the hilt, drawing a breathless gasp out of his partner. He sets a steady pace, Shepard moaning with each snap of Kaidan’s hips.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh shit... oh fuck, harder!” Shepard shuts his eyes and surrenders himself to the rhythm. <br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan curls himself into his lover, teeth latching onto an ear. Shepard’s back arches and his toes curl as Kaidan’s clever mouth touches all the right places. He runs his hands over Kaidan’s slides, sliding them down further to grip his ass. “Just like that! Your cock feels so fucking good,” he moans. “Don’t stop, fuck me harder!”<br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan gives silent thanks that this room is on its own separate floor with the way Shepard is moaning obscenities. Even the loud slap of skin on skin and the rhythmic creak of the bed aren’t enough to drown out his cries.<br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan lifts himself from Shepard’s embrace to grab his lover’s legs. He folds them up against Shepard’s body, deepening his thrusts and slamming into him faster.<br/><br/></p><p>Shepard’s head thrashes below him, his voice rising in pitch in such a way he’d find embarrassing if his ‘give a fucks’ hadn’t already been thoroughly fucked out of him. He whimpers out Kaidan’s name and pumps his own weeping cock in time with each thrust. “Sh-shit! Ahh— aah! “ <br/><br/></p><p>Beads of sweat drip from Kaidan’s temple as he pounds into Shepard’s abused hole. He gasps and moans as a familiar electricity tingles down his spine and bubbles in his stomach. Below him, his love is already crying out in ecstasy, thick cum spurting onto his stomach in rivulets. His hole flutters around Kaidan’s cock and that’s enough to tip him over the edge. He buries himself deep inside of his lover, shallowly thrusting through his orgasm.<br/><br/></p><p>“Fuck,” Shepard sighs, “that’s good.” <br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan gently pulls out, his stomach fluttering at the sight of his own cum leaking slowly down Shepard’s ass. Kaidan lowers himself next to his lover, admiring his kiss-swollen lips and the pink flush across his cheekbones. <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he says, bending down, raking wild silver hair back, and planting a sweet kiss above Shepard’s brow. <br/><br/></p><p>Shepard snorts. “Fuckin’ sap. You’re just saying that so you can get in my pants again.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Mmm, sure, Lio. As if that weren't already easy enough without the compliments."<br/><br/></p><p>"Ooo, burn. Didn't know you had it in you." Shepard returns the kiss, eyes softening when Kaidan’s gaze meets his.<br/><br/></p><p>"Who's the sap now?" Kaidan says. <br/><br/></p><p>"Oh, shut up." Shepard playfully pushes Kaidan away and the Major makes to get up and clean, but Shepard swiftly grabs his arm. <br/><br/></p><p>“Enjoy the afterglow, would you?”<br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan leans down, brushing his lover’s damp hair away from his face. “You’ll hate it when there’s cum all over the sheets and we have to get up to change them,” he says.<br/><br/></p><p>Shepard seems to contemplate for a moment before grimacing. “Ah fuck, fine...”<br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan leaves but quickly returns with a damp cloth, gently cleaning up their mess.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m gonna feel this shit tomorrow. You reamed me, alright.”<br/><br/></p><p>Kaidan chuckles. “Sure I did, Lio.”<br/><br/></p><p>"And this is why you're my second-in-command." <br/><br/></p><p>"...Because I have sex with you at ungodly hours of the morning?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Exactly. Now..." Shepard scoots over, making room for Kaidan, and opens his arms. Kaidan chuckles and rolls his eyes, settling himself with his head on Shepard's chest and soon they're both drifting off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>